plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Health
In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, all characters have a certain amount of health present with them which dictates the survivability of each character. This can vary between classes, but always stays above between a value of 100. When they first spawn, health is at 100% of the class's health, and when health reaches 0, the player is "Vanquished" and is considered killed, but may be revived. Health per class Plant classes have more varying amounts of health than Zombie classes on average, but Zombie classes deal higher amounts of damage than Plant classes do on average. Gaining Health *Respawning (grants 100% health). *Being near a Heal Flower/Twin Heal Flower as a plant (grants progressively more health until the Flower dies or until 100% health is reached). *When hit by a Heal Beam/Rainbow Heal Beam as a plant (gives health until deactivated or until 100% health is reached). *Being near a Zombie Heal Station/Armored Heal Station/Cheetah Heal Station/Zomboss Healing Station as a zombie (grants progressively more health until the stations is destroyed, self-destructs or until 100% health is reached). *When hit by a Mega Heal Bomb as a zombie (grants 50 HP). *Swallowing enemies while playing as Count Chompula (grants 50 HP per kill). *Not being hurt for a short period of time when below 50% health, resulting in an automatic regeneration to no more than 50% health. **Chomp Thing will enter this phase more quickly. **In the sequel Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, health regeneration has been revamped. Injured characters will able to auto-heal all the way to 100% health (albeit they do so slower). However, the Imp cannot do this while using the Z-Mech ability. *Being near a Heal Zombie as a zombie (has the same effect as a Heal Station). *The Boss mode aircraft will, if unhurt for some time, regain health at a rate of 10 HP every two seconds until it is damaged again. Losing Health *Getting hit by enemy weapons, attacks or abilities. *Falling into a bottomless pit or into deep water (instant kill). *Being hit by environmental hazards (instant kill in most cases). *Going "out of bounds" (instant kill preceded by a five second countdown). Vanquishment When health falls down to 0 (or, if enough damage is dealt, it can become a negative number), the target is vanquished, meaning they are knocked down to the ground and will be rendered unable to attack on their own and can be considered dead. However, if an ally is nearby, the player can be revived by their ally (which will restore the vanquished player's health to 50%, however, in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, Sunflowers and Scientists can revive their allies back to full health), but doing so puts their ally at risk of being Vanquished as well. While being in this revive-able state, the player is put into the respawn cycle and can choose to respawn. Some attacks, namely Chomper's Chomp attack while executed from behind or while burrowing, will (if successful) render the player unreviveable. Vanquishment is directly the method of scoring in Team Vanquish, (and indirectly in Vanquish Confirmed!) In Team Vanquish, the player must, as the name says, vanquish an enemy player to score a point for their team but if the vanquished player is revived, it will subtract one point from the opposing team's point count. In Vanquish Confirmed!, Vanquishment is only indirectly the way of scoring as while an enemy must be vanquished in order to gain points, the vanquish will only yield a point once the player (or an ally) collects the orb that the vanquished player drops. Being vanquished in Gardens & Graveyards as a plant and not being revived means that the player will respawn a moderate distance from the garden. Zombies will respawn on one of multiple spawn points which are all located within in a predetermined spawn zone. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Game mechanics Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2